TIGH ROPE
by Amee Shim
Summary: "Apa salahnya menjadi petugas kereta api? Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan normal dan membangun keluarga yang bahagia dengan Kyuhyun," WONKYU/BL


**TIGH ROPE**

**By Amee**

**(remake from Natsume Isaku's film)**

**.**

Kami selalu bersama, tetapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang mengatakan Siwon tidak normal, hanya karena ia memiliki ayah yang menakutkan dan kakak perempuan yang tangguh. Hanya karena dia tinggal rumah dengan pengamanan ketat bersama banyak kakak laki-laki yang sebenarnya bukan kakaknya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka, karena meskipun berasal dari keluarga yakuza, Siwon adalah orang yang baik.

Aku duduk di hadapan Yunho hyung. Aku selalu berpikir, mengapa suasana selalu terasa pekat jika bersama dengannya. "Dua bulan lagi, dan akan segera berakhir, aku mengingatkanmu, Kyu," katanya.

Kutatap ia dengan malas. Kenapa aku? Ini tak ada hubungannya denganku.

**xxx**

Pagi selalu tampak indah menggantungkan cahaya matahari yang belum berkilau sempurna. Hanya pancaran sinar-sinar lembut menembus awan yang turun melewati celah-celah pepohonan. Ketika aku memasuki mulut jalan, pukulan terakhir Siwon menjatuhkan Seuri, yang ikut tersungkur bersama dua temannya. Donghae—yang berdiri di samping Siwon—hanya mengamati lantas tersenyum mengejek, meski sejak tadi ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuan kalian? Sudah menyerah?" tanya Siwon meremehkan.

"Kalian memerlukan pegangan untuk berdiri dan melawan Siwon Hyung di sini," ujar Donghae.

"Jika kalian masih ingin bertarung—"

Aku mengahampiri Siwon, memotong kata-katanya dengan kata-kataku, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie?" tanyaku.

"Yaa... Kyunnie!" pekik Siwon antusias. Selalu seperti itu, jika ini bukan di tengah jalan,aku berani bertaruh bahwa dia sudah berlari memelukku.

Donghae ikut membalikan badannya menghadapku. "Kyuhyun-shii," Dan kulihat Seungri dan dua orang lainnya melarikan diri. Donghae memekik keras. "Kembali ke sini, idiot!"

Kuabaikan Donghae lantas mendekat pada Siwon, kutatap matanya dengan malas. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang bodoh ini selalu mengetes kekuatannya pada orang lain, tidak adakah hal berguna yang ia miliki untuk dikerjakan.

"Jangan salah paham, Kyu. Mereka yang memulainya lebih dulu," terang Siwon, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau berada di sini untuk mencariku?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak tertarik dengan apa yang ia katakan, aku masih menatapnya dengan malas. "Wonnie," kataku. "Pergilah gantikan ayahmu sebagai generasi kelima,"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Siwon pikirkan, karena ia hanya diam ketika aku mengatakannya, dan senyuman yang tadi ia perlihatkan padaku seketika hilang.

**xxx**

Siwon berasal dari Grup Ohara—cukup terkenal di kalangan lokal. Grup Ohara, sebagai keturunan yakuza tua, mereka selalu mengasah pedang mereka, dan terus berjuang selama empat generasi.

Aku mengikuti langkah Siwon yang berjalan terburu-buru memasuki rumahnya. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu—terus diulanginya sampai pintu kesepuluh dan tiba di tempat yang ia maksud. Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku tidak mengerti, mengapa harus dipasang pintu di sepanjang koridor.

Yunho hyung sedang duduk bersila dengan tenang ketika kami datang. Ia selalu tampak menakutkan—sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja auranya terasa menekan. "Selamat datang, pewaris kelima," katanya.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, Siwon langsung menyerangnya, menarik kerah kemeha Yunho hyung, dan berteriak tepat di depan mukanya, "Yunho, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Dan kenapa kau ikut menyeret Kyu ke dalam hal ini? Dia akan tetap menjadi keponakanmu tanpa perlu kau melakukan hal itu!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padanya?" Yunho hyung melirik ke arahku.

"Memberitahukan itu, tidak berarti ia akan menerimanya," jawabku. Aku menarik nafas panjang, melelahkan bicara dengan orang-orang seperti mereka.

Choi Siwon adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari pemimpin generasi keempat. Untuk memastikan ia mengambil alih kekuasaan, Siwon diisolasi dari dunia luar. Hanya saja, enam bulan yang lalu Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menjadi penerus kelima.

Yunho hyung menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya ketika Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia telah memutuskan akan menjadi petugas kereta api setelah lulus nanti. Aku tahu, sebenarnya Yunho hyung sudah hampir pingsan pada saat itu.

"Apa yang salah dengan menjadi petugas kereta api? Bukankah itu terdengar keren?" tanya Siwon.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir tentang masa depanmu? Demi Tuhan," pekik Yunho hyung.

"Ini saja cukup," jawab Yunho. Dia bergeser ke sampingku dan merangkul pundakku. "Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan yang normal dan memina keluarga yang bahagia dengan Kyu,"

Aku tidak menanggapinya.

"Kyuhyun juga ingin kau menjadi pewaris. Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" teriak yunho hyung. Aku bisa melihat kedutan-kedutan di keningnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Siwon melirik ke arahku.

Aku balik menatapnya dengan malas. "Ya, itu lebih cocok denganmu daripada menjadi petugas kereta api,"

Dan setelah itu Siwon berteriak keras di telingaku saking tak percaya. Terserahlah.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan melakukannya," Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi.

Aku mengamati kepergian Siwon dan hanya diam. Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan anak itu. Kau tahu, Ibuku memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan keluarga Siwon, tentu saja, karena sebenarnya Yunho hyung adalah kakaknya, yang entah bagaimana ceritanya aku justru memanggilnya hyung bukan ahjussi.

Dengan kata lain aku dan Siwon adalah teman masa kecil. Orang-orang tahu bahwa Siwon adalah anak yakuza sejak ia kecil, itulah sebabnya ia hanya dekat denganku, karena tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya.

Pada tahun pertama di smp aku pernah mengatakan padanya untuk segera pergi mati, dan aku tidak percaya bahwa dia akan benar-benar mencobanya dengan terjun dari atap sekolah. "Kyu membenciku, tidak ada lagi alasan," katanya. Dan itu membuatku hampir gila, tidak, aku pikir Siwon yang gila.

**xxx**

"Terimakasih sudah datang," kataku. Hari ini pun restoran keluargaku dikunjungi banyak orang.

Aku kembali ke dapur setelah mengantarkan bon pada pada meja pelanggan, dan kulihat ibuku sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Kau harus mengunjungi Siwon, apa dia baik baik saja? Rasanya sepi tidak ada Siwon di sekitar sini," kata ibuku.

"Aku pikir dia sedang sibuk," jawabku dan keluar dari dapur.

Aku akan menjaga jarak dengan Siwon.

**xxx**

Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang berubah?

Malam ini tampak indah dengan bintang seperti kristal gula diantara serbuk kopi dalam cangkir.

Aku membuka pintu hendak mencari angin, dan kudapati Siwon telah berdiri di balik pintu. Penampilannya sangat kusut, jas sekolahnya tampak kotor dan beberapa lebam tampak di wajahnya. Ia berkelahi lagi. Aku tahu.

Aku mengajak Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan menyuruhnya membuka pakaian atasnya.

"Kau kalah?" tanyaku sambil membalutkan perban pada tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku menang. Hanya saja kali ini cukup sulit," jawabnya.

"Tidakah kau pikir mereka datang lebih sering akhir-akhir ini? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Kau menuduhku melakukan sesuatu pada gangster seperti mereka? Tidak ada gunanya,"

"Seharusnya kau meminta bantuan pada Yunho hyung,"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri,"

Siwon mendekatiku. Meraih pundakku, dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Aku terdiam sejenak, dan...

Ctakk...

Aku memukul kepalanya dengan keras hingga ia meringis.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, simpan ciumanmu untuk kekasihmu!" pekikku.

"Aku tidak menginginkan satu gadis pun," katanya.

Aku jengah.

Siwon itu sangat berisik.

Kekanak-kanakan.

Aku berbalik pergi dan ia langsung memeluk pinggangku dengan erat, setengah terduduk. Sehingga ketika aku tetap berjalan, Siwon ikut terseret.

"Kyunnie aku mohon... Kyu.. Kyu.. Kyu..." benarkan apa yang kubilang? Dia itu berisik.

Aku hendak membuka pintu, namun kuurangkan dan berbalik menatapnya. "Apa kau kucing yang sedang kepanaskan? Diamlah!"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri mensejajari wajahku. "Ya, aku kepanasan,"

Dan Siwon kembali menciumku.

Kali ini aku tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam.

Siwon menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam muluku, menekannya dengan kuat, dan kami saling melumat.

Tangan kanannya berada di rahangku, menekanku agar ciuman kami semakin dalam, sementara tangan kanannya berada di pinggangku.

"Ouch ouch ouch," Siwon meringis saat aku mencengkram tangannya yang terluka.

Salahmu. Siapa yang menyuruhmu menggerayangi punggungku.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" pekiknya

"Itu peraturanku," pekikku.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak masalah dengan ciuman?"

"Itu karena... aku tidak kehilangan apapun dari situ,"

"Bukankan sex sama saja?"

Dan aku langsung mematahkan lehernya dengan menekannya ke lantai. Siwon tampak seperti ikan yang megap megap kehabisan air.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku janji," katanya.

"Wonnie," kataku. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan tanpaku? Kau memberiku semua perhatian ini karena aku dapat kau lihat saat ini,"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperi itu?"

"Tidak ada hanya ingin tahu," aku melepaskan Siwon dan menjatuhkan tubuhku di pinggangnya.

"Aku akan menangis jika kau pergi," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin apa yangakan terjadi setelah itu,"

**TBC**


End file.
